Remus' Tale of the Seasons
by DayDreamingDormouse
Summary: Written for the Seasonal Prompt Drabble Challenge by Zombie Reine. After the debacle at the Ministry of Magic, Remus finds himself trying to not get lost in despair again.
1. Prologue

_**Remus' Tale Of The Four Seasons**_

_Written for the Seasonal Prompt Drabble Challenge by Zombie Reine._

_Disclaimer: Original plot, places and persons are property of Joane K. Rowling. I just take her characters to play with them. I am sure I will put them back on their places ... sometime ... perhaps._

**Prologue**

For Remus every single day had been like the last. Year after year. There was no happiness inside of him, having lost everything and everyone.

But suddenly things changed and he found hope.

For two years, until Fate was a bitch again.

But this time he wasn't alone. This time there was someone there to let him remember the good times. Someone he could talk to, who wouldn't let him forget that there was more to a year than this damn monotony he used to experience.

„Tell me about the season", she had prompted while he had sat in his friends house, trying to understand fate, trying to understand life.

And he did.


	2. Spring

_Disclaimer: see Prologue. Prompts are italicized._

_**Spring**_

_Spring_ was always his favorite season. After the long cold time there was a promise in the air, of a new beginning, of warmer days.

Lily always reminded him of the spring. Not only because she was named after a _flower_, which now would grow and color the grounds of Hogwarts and every place of the world.

But because the flaring of her temper mostly was like a cleaning spring storm. Old thoughts were blown away and new seed were watered. And her smile would break through her angry scowl like the sun through the clouds after a _rainy day_.

However, the best things for him were the _rainbows_. They made him feel a strong hope. They were a promise that something beautiful could come out of a dreary situation.


	3. Summer

_Disclaimer: see Prologue. Prompts are italicized._

_**Summer**_

The marauders, his friends, his brothers, were an embodiment of _summer_ for him.

Bright, warm, filled with happiness and vitality. No day was like the one before and nearly every night was filled with hilarity, companionship and stories – it felt like they were sitting around a bonfire, far away from the troubles of society.

There would be dark days, but nothing a cleaning thunder storm – sometimes in the form of Lily, sometimes in the forms of Professor McGonnagal or Professor Dumbledore – couldn't wash away.

The best part of the summers were the days in between the end of the written exams and the begin of the summer holidays. They would sit at the Black Lake, watching the Giant Squid _swimming_ and floating in the water, feeling the comfortable _heat_ on their skin, leaving the dampness and chill of the castle behind them for a while.

He misses it, sitting with them in the _sunshine_, joking, playing, reading, being young and light-hearted.


	4. Autumn

_Disclaimer: see Prologue. __Prompts are italicized._

_**Fall**_

He wants to speak about the _fall_ but it isn't easy. It marked the end of the good days: the beginning of a new school year, meeting all the friends again, savoring the last warm days and sitting on the grass, a book in one hand and an _apple_ in the other.

Slowly it would grow colder and he had to learn that the friendship he was part of hadn't been as firm as he thought.

A _chill_ runs down his spine while he remembers the last days of the Marauders. War had tarnished everything and _Death_ had taken the price for all the untroubled days.

And every year he would curse the fall – though he knew it wasn't the times fault.


	5. Winter

_Disclaimer: see Prologue. __Prompts are italicized._

_**Winter**_

A long time he had felt like he was caught in an endless _winter_. He didn't feel anything anymore. Just the cold. Every step felt like trudging through deep _snow_, every meeting with old acquaintances like trying to find ones footing on slippery and thin _ice_.

He had forgotten about the snow ball fights and the ice skating, about warming up before the fire, having a warm cup of chocolate or tea in the hands. He had forgotten about the joy of Christmas and New Years Eve, about giving and getting presents, about marveling at the decorations in the Great Hall.

His very existence had become a _barren_ and stony field. He had forgotten that after every winter there would be spring. And with it would come the flowers and the warm days.


	6. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: see Prologue._

_**Epilogue**_

She sits at his side, listening, muted, just being a comfort, being there when he needs it the most. She knows he never spoke about his feelings before, always being considerate of others.

But she wants to get to know everything of him – every part of him: the marauder, the mourner, the prankster, the adviser, the child, the man.

He sighs, being relieved. He recounts in his head what he told her about. Yes, everythink is true. It hurts and it helps him heal. He can see now: There is always a light behind the clouds, a spring after the winter.

_FIN_

_A/N: This was written in an hour and I quite like it as it is. What do you think? Please, leave me a review!_


End file.
